


Date time

by Sometimes_im_sad



Series: No one dies, no angst just fluff [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Eating, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Written In One Day, Written in Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_im_sad/pseuds/Sometimes_im_sad
Summary: Basil and Sunny go on a date,
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Series: No one dies, no angst just fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Date time

**Author's Note:**

> aka the author is trying to figure how to write characters

An hour, that's how long it's been since Sunny got off the train, meet up with Basil and then come to a small diner just outside of town, that's how long it took the pair sat down and order, and in that hour Basil talked non-stop about the new plants he was growing, everything from the shape and color to everything as a whole, his entire body shook from just how excited he was. It had been months since Sunny had come to visit so there was a lot to catch up about. But just as quickly as he started he stopped. 

"I'm rambling again, aren't I?" Basil asks with a nervous smile, taking a large sip of his hibiscus tea, basically chugging half of the hot drink. His glasses fogged up just enough to be noticeable and not a problem. His left leg was still bouncing underneath the diner booth making a soft tapping noise and the right was resting in the empty spot next to him. "Sorry, it's just a habit I have whenever I'm nervous and y-"

"Hey"Sunny cuts him off with a small smile it would have been uncomfortable, the whole smiling thing, in any other situation but whenever it came to Basil everything just came so naturally. He took a small sip of his milkshake and looking across the table at Basil, his smile growing a little more. "You were...But I like your voice," his voice was soft, as if not wanting anyone to hear he said that. 

Basil blushes slightly, taking it as a compliment, and smiles widely before talking again this time about something else. "I was thinking about just ordering a sandwich type thing but those are as big as my face!" He finishes while laughing, his cheeks still dusted pink from a few minutes ago and only seemed to deepen. 

"That weird cheese filled burger?" Sunny raises a brow in Basil's direction, a found smile on his lips. 

"Oh please, I've seen you eat gum from off the bleachers !"

"It was my own gum! I dropped it!"

They both knew that was a lie, one that was so funny in just the implication that caused both of them to burst out into laughter. Basil holds his stomach in order to not fall forward and Sunny tries to keep it in by covering his mouth but Ineffably failing and allowed himself to do it. 

"So anyways, wanna share it? I'd have to get something else if not." Basil smiles, his freckled cheeks where still bright red but he seemed to be calming down. 

"I'll share. Only if we can go to our spot...Is-is it still there?" Sunny questions, the fear in his voice was clear whenver saying that last line. Sure, he had only moved a few months ago but a lot can happen in a few months. 

Their 'spot' was a small clearing in the forest surrounding the park that only the two of th eff m knew about. It was small enough to still have decent shade, that was helped by the apple tree Basil planted a few years ago, and was just a good place to relax. 

"Of course! As if I'd let anything happen to it!" Basil smiles reassuringly and then waves s waitress over and quickly orders with a wide smile. 

God, Sunny would do anything to see that smile everyday. 

* * *

The rest of it went uneventful, so an hour later Sunny paid and the pair left now walking towards the park, taking the long way seeing as there was a bit of daylight left to burn. Maybe a solid hour or two. 

"Do you think the book chest is still there or show we go to my place real quick?" Basil questions, holding onto Sunny's arm as if letting go would be the end of the world. The book chest was exactly what it sounded like, a chest filled with books that got buried a few months before Sunny left. Mostly picture books, neither of them really wanted to spend th eff entire time just doing normal reading.

"Bet it's there." Sunny hums out, making sure to keep a slow pace so that the blonde could keep up. Normally Sunny would be a few feet ahead but seeing as it was technically a date it was best to stay together. It took him a few minutes to say anything, and he only did it when sitting down under the apple tree and patting the ground next to him feeling the top of the chest poke him. "Doubt kids would take it." 

Basil smiles and pulls the chest out, after a little bit of a struggle and Sunny helping a bit. He then filled up the hole and sat ontop on it. Looking through the books before finding one. It was damaged, the edges seemed to be burnt and the cover was torn in multiple places. It orginally said 'Alice's adventures in wonderland' but 'wonderland ' was scratched out and in large messy writing: HELL. Was written next to it. 

"Why did we have to be angsty?" Basil says with an over the top sigh and crossed his legs leaning to sit up fully on the tree. Sunny almost immediately moves to rest his head on Basil's lap, looking up at the other boy with a small smile before closing his eyes. 

"We just were," Sunny shrugs keeping his eyes closed and clasps his hands together over his chest and locks his ankles to get comfortable. "We had to be like 13, so it maybe sense."

"Yeah, now shush so I can read, want me to do it outloud or-?" 

Yeah, outloud, I like your voice, remember ?" 

'Sap." Basil says before starting to read outloud. 

Sunny chuckles and shakes his to the best he could and related a bit more, "love you." He says after a few minutes, the words felt foreign on his lips but it was in a good way, the last time he said it was years ago whenver Mari went off to college. 

"I love you too." Basil responds softly and runs a hand through Sunny's hair before quickly going back to reading, he meant it and then some but just didn't want to linger on it for to long. 


End file.
